Orejas vulcanas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Jim escucha una conversación entre Spock y Uhura y su curiosidad crece. ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que Spock le dejaría tocar? [Spirk]


**Nota autora**: Estoy en un pequeño (y _frustrante_) bloqueo, así que pedí ayuda para motivar mis neuronas a trabajar. Una de las ayudas vino de la página de facebook _"Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración slash"_ donde **Favi** me dio la idea para este fanfic. Originalmente iba a ser un ficlet, pero la idea se alargó y se alargó... y aquí está.

Gracias por **leer** y **comentar**, saben que me gusta conocer sus opiniones.

* * *

**Orejas vulcanas**

Jim no recuerda cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, ni cuándo notó que lo hacía, sólo sabe que lo hace. Lo único que sabe es que no puede apartar la vista – aún si es de reojo – de Spock.

Pero no es extraño en él observar a su primer oficial; al contrario, es algo _natural_. Es como respirar o tomar agua. Es una necesidad que sólo puede ser saciada si le observa.

Sin embargo, pronto esa necesidad se vuelve insuficiente. Quiere algo más.

Al principio, Jim no parecía notar nada inusual en el vulcano. Es decir, le veía, pero no le observaba. Como cuando ves un paisaje pero no le pones atención, sólo reconoces detalles grandes, obvios a la vista, pero no vas más allá. Pero con el paso de los días, el rubio comenzó a notar cada vez más los detalles. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su cabello… su vista pronto cayó en el escrutinio de su cuerpo completo, de sus músculos torneados, su manos, sus piernas, su… bueno, todo.

Jim es de la mentalidad de que las especies deben convivir en armonía y así, la idea de _armonizar_ con Spock se volvió cada vez más real. Quería saber qué se sentiría tocarlo, besarlo – de ambas maneras, muchas gracias –, estar con él más allá de un capitán/primer oficial… quería a Spock y de alguna manera, sabía que era correcto.

La necesidad de _ver_ se ha vuelto en una necesidad de _tocar_. Pero ¿qué podría tocar sin que el vulcano se sintiera incómodo, o peor, se molestara? La verdad es que Jim no quería provocar al otro, a sabiendas de su _súper_ fuerza vulcana. Entonces… ¿qué podría ser?

Sentado en La Silla, Jim deja que sus pensamientos vaguen un momento _demasiado_ largo, incluso para él. Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. La más importante de todas ¿cómo se supone que se acercaría a Spock si él estaba con Uhura? Pero claro, es de Jim de quien estamos hablando.

Dejaría de llamarse James Tiberius Kirk si no lograba, al menos, un acercamiento _casual_ con su primer oficial.

Observando de reojo la interacción entre el vulcano y la teniente, suspiró un poco apagado.

Debía comenzar a buscar otros nombres.

.

—He dicho que no, Nyota— declaró solemne el vulcano, con las manos detrás de su espalda, su ceja un poco elevada.

—Pero Spock…— reclamó la morena. De no estar rodeados de tanta gente, habría gimoteado un poco, pero era demasiado _madura_ para hacerlo con público —No entiendo por qué no quieres dejarme.

—Te he dicho varias veces, Nyota, que no es apropiado. Fuera de eso, tu petición es ilógica.

—¿Qué de ilógico hay en pedirte que me dejes tocarlas?

—Todo.

—Pero-

—No, Nyota— Uhura frunció el ceño. Sí, claro, habían terminado en buenos términos desde hace algunas semanas, manteniéndolo como un pequeño secreto hasta el momento apropiado. Nyota no era idiota, conocía perfectamente las miraditas que el imbécil del capitán Kirk le daba al vulcano y sí, al principio había estado furiosa con su osadía, pero con el paso de los días encontró que, de hecho, ella _esperaba_ algo más por parte del vulcano. Siendo sincera, sabía que nunca sucedería.

Entonces, había planeado un pequeño y _un poco_ malévolo plan para que el par de tórtolos dejasen de mirar furtivamente al otro cuando creían que nadie los veía – ¡hombres!

Y su plan era sencillo, hacer reaccionar al obtuso capitán. Porque Spock lo tenía claro, sin embargo, dadas las habladurías sobre las conquistas del rubio, el vulcano – mostrándose más humano que vulcano – se sentía inseguro. Nyota lo sabía, lo notaba en sus ojos, aunque no lo exteriorizara.

—Spock— llamó de nuevo la teniente —Comprendo que es algo sagrado para tu raza, pero ¿nunca, a nadie, dejarías tocarlas?

Spock la observó un momento, antes de responder —Es posible.

—Oh, ya veo— sonrió para sí la morena, viendo de reojo que el capitán se inclinaba ligeramente a la izquierda para escuchar. _Perfecto_. —Entonces, si a mí no me dejas tocarlas ¿dejarías que alguien de la Academia lo hiciera?

—No.

—¿Alguien de la Flota?— presionó Uhura.

—No.

—¿Alguien de la Enterprise?

Spock dudó unos segundos, valiosos segundos, y luego respondió —Sí.

Uhura notó la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio y siguió —¿Alguien de ingeniería?

Spock había notado el pequeño juego de la teniente, pero no iba a hacer nada por detenerlo… su parte humana le decía que era necesario y, como pocas veces, decidió hacerle caso —No.

—¿Alguien de enfermería?

—No

Uhura siguió enumerando todos y cada uno de las divisiones de la Enterprise y Jim estaba un poco desesperado. Había captado un poco de la conversación y se sentía curioso. ¿Tocarlas? ¿Tocar qué? ¿Sus manos? ¿Sus dedos? ¿Boca? ¿Nariz? ¿Lo que hay debajo de la cintura? Jim podría conformarse con lo mínimo, incluso con esas puntiagudas orejas. Aunque McCoy llamara _duende_ a Spock, Jim encontraba esa peculiaridad de los vulcanos _atrayente_. Pero eran sólo las de Spock, dado que ya había conocido a otros vulcanos.

Sólo Spock. Sólo sus orejas. Jim podría morir tocando esas orejas.

—Entonces…— Jim se puso alerta, Uhura parecía saber algo que él no y eso le intrigaba —… una vez descartado lo imposible…— la morena sonrió —¿al capitán?

Jim no sabía por qué, pero sentía la inhumana necesidad de saber la respuesta ¿lo dejaría tocarle?

—Sí— dijo con firmeza el vulcano, manteniendo su vista fija en el capitán, quien al verse sorprendido no pudo evitar fingir una tos para que no notaran su leve sonrojo.

Su respuesta estaba ahí, sólo era cuestión de tomarla.

.

Jim esperó fuera de la habitación de Spock alrededor de cinco minutos. Después de rolar turno y dejarle la silla a Sulu, sus piernas lo llevaron instintivamente hasta la habitación del vulcano, donde se había quedado plantado sin saber qué decir.

¿Qué podía decir? _Hola, Spock, escuché tu conversación con Uhura y me gustaría saber ¿qué exactamente me dejarías tocar?_ Por supuesto que no. Además de quedar como un imbécil, quedaría como un cotilla. Pero Spock le había visto, cruzó vista con él y la mantuvieron hasta que Uhura llamó a Spock para decirle algo más, a lo que el vulcano asintió.

Y ahí estaba otra, Uhura.

¿La teniente jugaba con él por alguna venganza pasada? No recordaba haberle hecho o dicho algo… ¿aún le guardaba rencor por lo de su amiga? Oh, bien… había estado en una especie de _celibato_ auto impuesto desde que descubrió lo suyo con el vulcano pero… ¿era suficiente? Uhura podía darle a Spock lo que él no, después de todo, era mujer. Y dudaba mucho que los genes vulcanos lograran que él… nah, mejor descartar el pensamiento. Aunque podría investigar con ayuda de McCoy.

Repasando mentalmente los pros y los contras de tener bebés con Spock, se dejó llevar por el momento, ignorando que la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado parado desde hace ya diez minutos estaba abierta, con su ocupante mirando con sumo interés los diferentes gestos y murmuraciones del capitán.

Spock se aclaró la garganta haciendo saltar cómicamente al rubio —Eh, ah ¡hola Spock!— saludó nervioso. El vulcano elevó una ceja pero no dijo nada, se hizo a un lado para que su capitán entrara a su habitación, recordando las palabras de Uhura.

—_Te estoy ayudando Spock, tu sabes si ocupas la oportunidad o la dejas ir, y no me vengas con que es ilógico, que no estoy ciega_— la teniente realmente era digna de admirarse, por ello, Spock no podía evitar sentir aprecio por ella, aunque dicho aprecio no había sido suficiente —_Suerte, Spock._

Spock esperó a que el capitán dejara de moverse por su habitación… y esperó… y esperó. Y posó sus manos en sus hombros para detenerlo —Capitán, ¿necesita algo?

Jim abrió la boca pero no salió sonido de ella, pero aprovechó para observar más de cerca las facciones del vulcano. Sus ojos color chocolate, su nariz, esa pequeña arruga por elevar mucho la ceja, sus labios con formas perfectas… perfectos para él. Perfectos para besarlos, morderlos…

Armándose de valor, preguntó con la voz un poco estrangulada por los anteriores pensamientos —¿Alguna conversación interesante el día de hoy, Spock?— terminó desviando el rubio.

—Efectivamente, capitán.

—Uhm…— el rubio comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con las manos detrás de su espalda (tal como lo hacía el vulcano), como si fuese dueño y señor de la habitación —¿Problemas con la teniente?

—El desempeño de la teniente Uhura ha sido menos que excepcional, capitán, no veo el por qué habría de tener algún problema con ella— respondió el vulcano con tranquilidad. No entendía el por qué de las acciones de su capitán, pero Nyota le había advertido: _es posible que el capitán balbucee cosas sin sentido, estará nervioso. Lo sé y no me mires así, ambos son tan… Argh ¡hombres!_

Y a pesar de no entender ni la mitad de lo que la morena le explicó acerca de las futuras y posibles acciones de Jim, había escuchado, queriendo aprender un poco sobre la raza humana, la que tanto desprecia en sí mismo y ahora, la que tanto desea entender. Porque era ilógico que su capitán vaya de un lado a otro preguntando cosas sin sentido, ¿por qué preguntaba sobre Nyota? Era ilógico a menos que pensara que-

—Capitán— llamó Spock.

—… pero si tienes problemas con Uhura, eso podría perjudicar…

—Capitán— volvió a llamar el vulcano.

—… y claro, no queremos ambientes tensos en el puente…

—Capitán— una tercera llamada y el rubio seguía murmurando.

—… claro, no es que me importe que termines con Uhura, por mí mejor, es decir, así podría intentar…

—Capitán— llamó un poco más fuerte el vulcano, deteniendo a Jim de su caminata de ida y vuelta (seguramente, si hubiesen estado en arena, habría hecho un surco). El rubio le miraba como si no supiera que estaba ahí, como si se hubiese perdido en algún momento de sus balbuceos.

—Er… lo siento, Spock…— se disculpó el capitán, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le subía a la punta de las orejas al haberse olvidado que estaba justamente en la habitación del vulcano —Me preguntaba, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿de qué hablabas con Uhura?

El vulcano se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal del capitán, sabía muy bien lo que quería saber pero le haría caso a Nyota y lo haría preguntarlo directamente —¿Escuchó nuestra conversación?

—Un poco, sí… pero no fue intencional, Spock, no quería espiarlos, yo-

—Nyota piensa que es necesario que sea sincero y vea lo que realmente quiero; realmente no le tomaría importancia, pero es una amiga entrañable.

—Espera… ¿amiga? Que ustedes dos no…

—¿Teníamos una relación? Aparentemente no fue suficiente para ambos.

—Oh, ya veo— Jim se preguntó cuándo había ocurrido eso y por qué no lo había notado. Ambos se comportaban igual, salvo por la escasez de intimación… pero siempre había sido así, sobre todo por parte del vulcano, dadas sus costumbres —Y entonces ¿de qué hablaban?

Observando que el rubio destensaba los hombros, prosiguió —Sobre las costumbres de mi pueblo y la interacción física.

—¿Acaso eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?— preguntó con ligera coquetería.

—Sí.

—¿Sería prudente tocarte, Spock?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese es mi deseo, capitán.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Y ante la pregunta bailando en los ojos del rubio, Spock habló —Sí, Jim, puedes hacerlo.

Jim sonrió al tener el consentimiento del vulcano. Levantó la mano y, con sus dedos índice y medio, comenzó a delinear el contorno del rostro de Spock. Sintió la piel bajo sus dedos y un leve cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Tocó, casi con vehemencia, su frente, cejas, párpados, nariz, dejando sus labios al final… pero antes de tocarlos, decidió dejarse llevar por su curiosidad y tocó las orejas de Spock.

Era como su oreja, igual de suave y, aparentemente, igual de sensible. Escuchó un ligero suspiro provenir de los labios de Spock y se detuvo, mirando fijamente al vulcano que había cerrado los ojos – consciente o inconscientemente. Sonriendo, volvió a posar sus dedos y se deleitó tocando de arriba abajo toda su extensión, haciendo los movimientos lentos, tortuosos.

Fue sorprendido de pronto por su primer oficial, quien detuvo su traviesa mano y la sostuvo entre la suya, abriendo los ojos, mirando inmutablemente al rubio. Jim quedó cautivado, sintiendo la boca seca de repente y las piernas como si fuesen gelatina. Comenzaba a hacer calor en la habitación… o sólo era la temperatura ambiente de la misma. Después de todo, Spock requería una temperatura diferente en su habitación.

Pensando que ya era demasiado, intentó retirar su mano, pero el agarre del vulcano era firme, fuerte y no le iba a permitir irse. Jim de pronto pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea aventurarse tanto, pero de nuevo, si espíritu aventurero había ganado de nuevo, arrojándose a los brazos del peligro una vez más.

Spock era su peligro, era un vulcano, raza recelosa del contacto con otras especies, incluso con los de su misma especie. Había sobrepasado el límite y lo sabía. Y el hecho de que Spock no dijera o hiciera nada lo ponía aún más nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara.

—¿Spock?— llamó.

Spock, sintiéndose ligeramente embriagado con el aroma de Jim, por las sensaciones que había causado su toque, por lo que sentía al tener la mano del rubio entre su propia mano, elevó su propia mano – la libre – e hizo lo mismo que Jim realizó hace unos segundos.

Jim pensó que, si fuese gato, habría ronroneado.

Y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, también usó su mano libre para tocar al vulcano. Era una exploración mutua, el comienzo para algo que ambos habían esperado sin saberlo, un conjunto de sensaciones nuevas y correctas para ambos, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, esperando que reaccionaran. Se sentía correcto.

.

En el pasillo, sonriendo como un niño que ha hecho una travesura, Uhura observó cómo el capitán Kirk tardó alrededor de quince minutos en entrar a la habitación de Spock. Realmente, esperaba que Spock siguiera sus consejos y finalmente dejaran de mandarse miraditas cargadas de todo menos amistad, incluso Chekov lo había notado.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos y ni Spock ni Kirk salieron de la habitación, Uhura sonrió más, dándose la vuelta para descansar un poco antes de comenzar su turno. Esperaba, con sinceridad, que Kirk le proporcionara a Spock lo que ella no había podido darle. Pero antes de irse a su habitación, fue a la enfermería… tenía que cobrarle a McCoy, después de todo, la apuesta sobre cuánto tardarían ambos en darse cuenta ya la tenía ganada… aunque omitiría el hecho de que les había dado un _pequeño_ empujoncito a esos dos.

—Hombres…— murmuró divertida, antes de dar la vuelta hacia la enfermería.


End file.
